


The Pool

by sprstarinfrance



Series: The Next Nine Months [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprstarinfrance/pseuds/sprstarinfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were things Quentin Lance didn’t expect at three p.m. on a Tuesday, Roy Harper willing walking in the precinct was one of them. He stood there awkwardly, sans his signature red hoodie, with both of his hands stuffed into his pockets, trying to avoid the glances of two cops Lance knew had personally arrested him at one point. </p><p>[Roy brings Lance something that belongs to Sara, and digs himself into a hole with Felicity.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This follows The Lakehouse, and might not make sense if you haven't read that first.

If there were things Quentin Lance didn’t expect at three p.m. on a Tuesday, Roy Harper willing walking in the precinct was one of them. He stood there awkwardly, sans his signature red hoodie, with both of his hands stuffed into his pockets, trying to avoid the glances of two cops Lance knew had personally arrested him at one point.

 

“What are you doing here Harper?” He called over to the kid, who nodded back at him, seemly nervous for someone who moonlighted as sidekick for the Arrow. Although Lance had to hand it to the Arrow, hanging around him had done wonders to Harper, this was the first time he had seen him without the ridiculous costume in a really long time.

 

“Can I talk to you?”

 

“Yeah, come to my office.”

 

Harper shuffled in behind him, and as Lance settled into in his chair. “Is this related to our friend in green? Because the last time you and I had a chat it was in a dark alley, so this is a surprising change.”

 

“No,” the kid muttered as he pulls an envelope out of his pocket and sets on the desk.

 

Lance sat up for a bit opening it, and after a moment squints back at Harper, “Three hundred and fifty dollars? What is this?”

 

“It’s Sara’s.” Harper interrupted shoving his hands back into his pant pockets. “We never had a chance to give to her. So I thought the right thing to do was give it to you.”

 

“This is oddly nice of you. So I’m guessing I’m the only one who didn’t know that Sara died,” Lance scoffed glaring at him.

 

“Laurel…” the kid started but Lance cut him off.

 

“Yeah, let Laurel handle it, because she clearly knows what she’s doing,” He sighed as Harper shifted awkwardly in front to him, “Not that any of that it is really your fault.” Lance waved the envelope at him, “So what’s the story behind this?”

 

“A while ago, Sara, me… and ….” Harper paused as if he had to think about, “…another one of our associates… “

 

“Ms. Smoak?”

 

He shook his head letting out a nervous chuckle, “She’d probably kill us if she knew about this, especially now.”

 

“Mr. Diggle then?”

 

Harper started back at him confused and very slowly said, “I don’t know…”

 

“Much like how I know about your hobbies, Mr. Diggle hasn’t tried very hard to hide his. I’m unsurprised to find yet another member of Team Arrow that has a connection to Queen. My daughters, his former bodyguard, his former EA, his sister’s boyfriend….”

 

“Thea and I broke up awhile ago.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear it… Sara, Mr. Diggle and you…” Lance gestured over at Harper who had gotten really nervous, not that it shocked him in the slightest, and only really helped to further his suspicions.

 

The kid coughed, “Basically, it was just a bet. Sara’s wording was actually spot on, so we decided she was the winner, and that was what was in the pool.” He motioned to the envelope.

 

“And what wording was that?”

 

“I probably shouldn’t…”

 

Lance shifted closer to his desk waving the envelope at the kid, “I have this fancy office now, if you don’t answer my questions, I may just have to arrest you.”

 

 “For what?”

 

“Illegal gambling, among other things. ” The other things didn’t really have to be said.

 

Harper sighed, the look of his face something akin to torture, “Sara’s exact words were, ‘Don’t worry, I bet you sometime next year they will be all cute with babies on the way.’”

 

Lance glanced back at the kid confused as to what and who this bet had been about, “Who is the they in this sentence?”

 

“Please, don’t make me say it,” Harper was actually begging at this point, and if Lance wasn’t so curious he wouldn’t have made the kid suffer more, “You can arrest me. It would be less dangerous, honestly.”

 

“Harper, you don’t realize how much dirt I have on you. Jail is the least of your worries.”

 

The kid closed his eyes, gritting out the words, “Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.”

 

“I’m sorry. Did you just say Smoak and Queen?” Out of all the people in the world those two were not the names he thought he would hear, and this was not making anything anymore clear. He was actually just more confused.

 

“Yes, she’s pregnant. And I’m so dead. I’m not sure how Oliver deals with it, she’s a little crazy now…. Please don’t tell her I said that…. Oh, I’m definitely dead,” Harper muttered a little too dramatically for Lance’s tastes.

 

“Let me get this straight. There was a bet involving Ms. Smoak and Queen having babies… and she’s pregnant now, and Queen is the father?”

 

“Yea, can I please go now?” Harper gestured at the doorway, “Before I say something else that gets me forever stuck on Felicity’s bad side?”

 

“Sure,” Lance muttered watching as the kid all but flew out of the room, once again flicking though the money in his hand. He didn’t know to whom he felt more sorry for in this situation.  Ms. Smoak for getting herself stuck with Queen, Queen, well, he didn’t really feel sorry for Queen… although it was probably Harper, considering how much Queen liked his arrows, and what Ms. Smoak was capable of. 

 

For a second Lance debated helping the kid out, but instead he just shrugged, it wasn’t really his problem anyways.


End file.
